Smelling Paint
by zestychicken2
Summary: Is that... Paint?" she sniffed. "What? No! It's... Vinegar!" Naminé walked into the room and raised an eyebrow. "That vinegar spelled 'I love you.' " Roxané Dedicated to: Rolliepollie44


**Smelling Paint**

**"Is that... Paint?" she sniffed. "What? No! It's... Vinegar!" Naminé walked into the room and raised an eyebrow. "That vinegar spelled 'I love you.' " Roxané Dedicated to: Rolliepollie44**

**A/N: Sorry it's short. She likes short stuff & I told myself the author's note would not be longer than the story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this idea. It's pathetic yes, but whatever.**

**Quick Random Thought: Why am I dedicating this to her? She hates me writing.**

Bright blue paint dripped all the way down her new white dress. She watched as it rolled down the silky fabric, and plotted onto her sandal clad foot.

_I knew I should have worn an apron._

Just as well. The dress was bought for an occasion that no longer applied to her. A formal, but simple dance that one had to be invited as a guest too. That invitation was unexpectedly (up until that morning) not coming any longer. Cocking her head to one side, sapphire eyes shimmered as she dipped the paintbrush into a different color, and dragged it along the fabric.

It absorbed it fantastically, as the pretty color dabbed into the blue, creating a splash of indigo from azure and violet. She had fun with this for a while longer, until her cell phone in the purse on the table began to play her favorite song...

The one specifically saved, only when _he _called.

Flipping it open, she answered, and smiled at his request to "be there quickly", but quickly looked down again, at the now odd thing she was wearing. Pulling her hair into a bun, platinum blonde hair spilling out around her face, she slipped on her jean jacket, and walked outside, clutching her purse tightly.

??

"Roxas!" She cried out, trying to see through the foggy mirrors of his house.

A pattering noise was heard rather loudly, as he smashed down the stairs, quickly flinging the door open. He grinned brightly when he saw her figure, eyes sparkling with delight.

"I'm glad you came. I'm going to make this a great night. You may not have gotten invited to that dinner by the asshole anymore, but I'm making you our own dinner! Specifically... With no one else around!"

She laughed at his effort, slipping off her sandals and jacket. He didn't question her dress at all. Either he didn't care what she looked like, or knew not to bring it up fearing the water works that would come with it. What a way to mess up someone's day... Catching the one you thought you loved... Cheating.

As the golden blonde teenager hummed, trying to act repetitively stupid while finishing the touches of cooking, a smell found its way to the girl's nose. Curiously wondering around the kitchen, enough for Roxas to stop, a thought came to her.

"Do you smell something?" Ever so slightly, her circling brought her closer to the room just off to the hall, directly leaving the kitchen.

Roxas' face flushed, as he tried to distract her. He dropped a few pieces of fruit, although nothing seemed to catch her eye.

"Is that... Paint?" She sniffed and turned curiously towards the male, a questioning look on her face. "You don't paint... Or do you?"

"What? No! That's... Vinegar!" He finished almost lamely, trying to get her back into the brightly lit kitchen.

Naminé walked into the glittering room, filled with lovely rays of disappearing sun and raised an eyebrow. "That vinegar spells 'I love you.' "

He flushed and turned, not wanting to be around her a moment longer. Naminé walked passed him, and to those big, sad, sapphire eyes, he thought she was mad. But what she found was a bottle of food dye and the bottle of vinegar, so conveniently on the counter. Dumping red into it, she walked back into the room and began squeezing the vinegar onto the paper.

As she skipped back into the living room, apparently happier than she had been in a long while, he peered at the picture, his mouth hanging open slightly in shock.

_That's okay... I love you too..._

??

**A/N: Aha. Cheesy ending. Please review! I'm sorry it sucked, but again, I don't write good short :/ I hope you all enjoyed Roxas & Naminé!**

**-zesty-**


End file.
